One Week to Six Years Ago
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story. Ok so this basically explains itself. Tommy is 3o and Jude is 23. I don't own Instant Star. If I did Tommy and Jude would be together no matter what. Also Instant Star Season 3 would be on right now instead of in February. What I do own is Victoria. **

**Chapter 1/Prologue **

Tom 'Tommy' Quincy sat by the lake near his childhood home in Joliet, Montana. (a real city in Montana)

The town only has about 601 people.

Tommy was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada but lived in Joliet, Montana ever since he turned five.

He moved back to Toronto when he was in Boyz Attack.

Tommy has been in Joliet for six years. Which means he been there since he was twenty-four. This also means that, he's been there since he left Jude in the street after her album release party.

He never went back.

He left in the first place because of his daughter.

His parents had passed away and they took care of his daughter.

Yes Lil' Tommy Q had a daughter, with Portia.

Portia kept their daughter a secret from him.

When they got divorced, Portia had been pregnant at the time.

She and Tommy hadn't seen each other for a little over nine months.

Just enough time to have a baby and have nobody find out.

Portia couldn't take care of her daughter and was sure Tommy couldn't. So Portia gave their daughter to her only relatives left; Tommy's parents.

Portia left Toronto on weekends to see her and Tommy never knew.

But when his parents passed away, she told him.

Their daughter's name is Victoria Taylor Quincy, nicknamed Tori.

Tommy was there for about a year and Portia stopped coming to see Tori.

So he fought for full custody and won.

He was going to leave Montana and go back to Toronto, but Tori didn't want to leave her grandparents' house that she had lived in for all her life. Tommy agreed to that and he chose to stay because he hadn't talked to Jude since he left so he didn't want the confrontation.

So now Tommy is thirty and Tori is going to be eleven.

Tori has loved Jude's music forever.

Her birthday is in a day and guess whose next concert is the same day?

Yep, it's Jude's.

So Tori wanted to go so badly and had convinced Tommy to let her go.

Tommy really didn't want to go to Jude's concert because he didn't want to face what he had left.

But he had to go back sometime and this would be the chance he'd have to take.

Tommy had to get back home so he could finish packing.

He needed a vacation.

He had bought a rundown studio building and called it TQ Studios. Not very original but it worked.

He was the owner, a manger, and producer.

You'd be surprised at how many people came into the

You'd think he could use a vacation.

Tommy didn't tell Tori that he produced Jude, only that he worked as a producer at G-Major.

……………………………………………………

The next day Tommy and Tori sat in their seats on the plane, ready for takeoff.

Tori turned Tommy and asked a question.

"Dad, who are we going to see before the concert?"

"Tori, we've gone over this a million times. You are going to see your mom and Uncle Darius. We might see my best friend Kwest. Hopefully we won't see Jude except on stage" Tommy told her and mumbled the last part, hoping Tori couldn't hear him.

"Wait what? Jude as is Jude Harrison? Do you know her?" Tori asked excitedly.

Well he wasn't prepared for her to ask that. He sighed and answered.

"Yes I know her. I actually used to be her producer and very good friend"

"This is so cool! Will we get to see her?" Tori was really excited. She would have jumped in her seat if not for the plane taking off.

"I don't know Tori. I haven't seen or talked to her in six years. She won't want to have anything to do with me" Tommy said.

"Why?" Tori was now curious.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tommy answered, frustrated.

They were both silent for the rest of the flight.

When they go to Toronto it was only 4:00 PM. Four hours before the concert.

Tori wanted to go to G-Major right away to see her mom, uncle, and hopefully Jude Harrison.

They entered G-Major and into the lobby.

Darius happened to be in the lobby talking with Sadie, still the receptionist.

"Uncle D!" Tori screamed, running to hug her uncle.

"Tori! Look at you. Eleven years old" Darius hugged her back then let go.

"Hey T. I see you kept my niece in one piece" Darius joked.

"Ha-ha D. How're you doing man?" Tommy and Darius shared a handshake.

"Good, good. You?"

"I'm doing well. How's um, how's uh, Jude?" Tommy asked nervously.

"T, if you're asking what I think you're asking, the answer is nobody since you left. If it is the other way, then she is doing well. I'm sure you've checked the charts. Just by a guess, you won't be going to her concert tonight will you?"

"Yes we will"

"Well good. Now I have to get back to work. Kwest is in studio b as probably Jude. Just don't upset her too much"

Tommy nodded and watched him go to his office.

Tommy sighed and looked at Tori.

"Ready to meet Jude?"

"Yes!" Tori said excitedly.

"Then follow me" Tommy said, leading Tori to studio b.

Tommy got to the door and knocked.

The doorknob turned and behind the door was Kwest.

"Tom. What a surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kwest said.

They shared a handshake.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sure you remember that today is Tori's birthday" Tommy said, moving to the side so Kwest could see Tori.

"Well yes it is. Hello Tori"

"Hi!" Tori said loudly.

"Kwest, who is it?"

_Oh man, that's her. It's Jude. I know that sweet voice anywhere. _ Tommy thought.

Jude came to the door and her eyes became wide.

"T-Tommy…" Jude said, shocked.

**A/N: Well how was it? Be honest. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I just keep getting ideas for other stories. I'll update my other ones as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tori, let's go find your mom" Kwest pushed Tori to the makeup room, leaving Jude and Tommy alone.

"Hey Jude"

"Don't hey Jude me! I don't want to speak to you. Just go"

"But Jude—"

"Don't! Just don't! I don't want to hear it!"

Jude started to walk back in the studio when Tommy pulled her back out.

"Jude let me explain!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because my daughter wanted to meet you!"

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah. Portia was pregnant when we divorced. When I left, it was because my parents died and they were taking care of my daughter. I had to go there anyway so Portia told me. She kept it from me for five years. I never wanted to leave like that Jude. But when I left I was angry and disappointed at myself for not talking to you. After a year Portia didn't come to visit anymore so I fought for full custody. I won. I stayed in Montana because my daughter wanted to stay in my parents' house. I'm so sorry"

Before Jude could respond, Tori came running to her dad.

"Dad!"

"Yes Tori?"

"Oh my G-d! You're Jude Harrison!" Tori exclaimed.

"Jude, this is my daughter Victoria, goes by Tori. Tori, yes this is Jude Harrison"

"Hello Tori it's nice to meet you. I've heard you wanted to meet me"

"Hi! Yes! I have been waiting forever to meet you. This is the best birthday present ever! I get to go to your concert and I got to meet you!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's your birthday, huh? Well happy birthday" Jude smiled at Tori. Tori smiled wide back.

"Jude, we have to get you ready for your concert" Portia said as she came up to them.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Tori. I guess I'll see you after the concert. Tommy" Jude said Tommy's name with a hint of annoyance and frustration, before walking with Portia.

Tommy sighed and hung his head.

"Dad this is so cool! I can't wait for the concert! I'm going to go talk with Uncle D" Tori said and walked towards Darius's office.

Tommy then walked back to the lobby and sat there.

Sadie looked up from her work to see that Tommy was there.

"Tom, what are you doing here? You haven't been here for six years. Why would you even think of showing your face?" Sadie asked in a similar tone as Jude had.

"Ugh! I don't need this two times in one day! If you must know, I have a daughter. My daughter wanted to see Jude's concert for her birthday today so I came with her. Now I have to go talk to Darius" Tommy said, frustrated.

Tommy walked back over to Darius's office. The door was ajar so he went inside.

"Hi dad. Uncle D was just about to tell me why Jude is mad at you" Tori said.

"He was, was he?" Tommy looked over at Darius and gave him the evil eye.

"Sorry T but she asked" Darius said.

Tommy sighed and got down to Tori's level. _How do you tell an eleven year old that you left because of them and you left the love of your life?_

"Tori when I left here, I left because I had to take care of you. When I left, I left this all behind. I never talked to anybody besides your uncle and Kwest. That's why she's mad at me. I never talked to her after I left" Tommy explained.

"Oh. Well why didn't you talk to her?" Tori wanted to know.

"Because I care about Jude very much and at the time, I felt angry at myself for hurting her feelings for not telling her why I left. I can't really explain it more than that. How about you go talk to Kwest? I'm going to continue talking with Darius" Tommy said.

Tori nodded and went out the door.

"T, you care for her? You don't just care for her. You love her, man. Face it. Don't think I haven't noticed because I have. I first noticed when Shay was here."

Tommy made a disgusted face when Darius said 'Shay'.

"You think I don't know that? I know D. I've loved her ever since she finished 24 Hours. That wouldn't have been right to tell her then. Like I said to Kwest then, do you think I liked the fact that the one who got me the most was sixteen? No I didn't. Do you think I liked the fact that I was in love with a sixteen year old? No I didn't. I love Jude now, I loved Jude then. There was nothing that could've been done about it then and there isn't anything that can be done about it now. Do I want that to change? No, never. The reason I didn't call her back or write was because I was angry at myself for leaving the way I did. I was too ashamed to answer. I didn't know if I was going to be yelled at or what. I was scared, scared of what I would face if I came back. So I stayed. I was also very shocked to find out that I had a daughter I didn't know about. Now Jude won't talk to me. But that's completely understandable. Now I just don't know what to do. I've really hurt her D and I will never forgive myself for that" Tommy frustrated, sat down in a chair.

Little did they know but Jude walked over to Darius's office to talk to him when Tommy was talking. She didn't want to interrupt so she stayed outside the door and eavesdropped.

She was shocked by his confession.

_Why couldn't he have just told me? _ Jude thought.

"Sorry for talking on and on like that D. I'm going to go get Tori so we can go to the concert. Wow. I think that was the most that I've confessed to anything"

"Wow is the right word. You seriously mean everything you just said don't you?"

"Yeah D, I really do. I just hope I find a way to tell her someday and have her feel the same. I wish she would forgive me. I know that is a long ways off. But maybe someday in the future. Everyone really has to go now so I'll get Tori" Tommy stood up and put his hand on the doorknob.

Jude quickly got up and ran to the lobby, without messing her hair up.

"Whoa Jude. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sadie asked.

"Nowhere. I just felt like running" Jude answered, lying.

"Whatever you say Jude, whatever you say" Sadie said.

Five minutes later everyone in G-Major came to the lobby so they could go.

"Ok let's go. SME will be meeting us there" everyone nodded and made their way to their cars.

**A/N: Well how was it? I know Tommy is really OC in this chapter. I don't know if I wrote too much in Tommy's confession but it's done. The next chapter will be about the concert and what happens after. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When everything was set up, the concert started.

The crowd was screaming in excitement.

Jude smiled at all her fans and spoke into the mic.

"How're you all doing tonight?"

There were more screams.

"Alright. Now before I start, there is a special fan out there who I want on stage. Come out here Tori" Jude turned toward the left wing of the stage where Tori and Tommy were.

Tori smiled and came on stage.

"Now today is Tori's birthday and she came all the way from Montana to see my concert. I think that deserves a round of applause. Happy birthday Tori" Jude clapped along with the audience and Tori smiled at them before going off on stage.

"Today someone said something that was pretty un-believable. I just want to say that I heard you. I really can't believe it but I heard you. I've decided to start off with a few of my old songs, starting with 'White Lines'" Tommy never stopped looking at her when she was singing.

Tommy will never forget the day that Jude told him 'White Lines' was about him. At that moment, while listening to Jude sing, he knew that he had screwed up and he was sorry for leaving.

He knew he had to leave the next day after the concert. He didn't want to but he had to. If Tori would be ok with it, he would love to come back to live in Toronto permanently.

There are two people in the world that Tommy loves. His daughter and Jude.

He doesn't want to choose between them. Hopefully he won't have to.

After the concert, Tori was tired but was happy. That day was the best day of her life.

Jude, Tori, and Tommy went into Jude's dressing room.

"That was so cool! I can't believe you actually called me onstage. You were so awesome! Dad wasn't she awesome?" Tori squealed.

"Yeah she was amazing. Always has, always will be. Tori can I talk to Jude alone for while?" Tori nodded and left them alone.

"That was a great thing you did for Tori, Jude. That means so much to her. So, thank you"

"Don't thank me Tommy. She should be thanking me. I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. Tommy……did you actually mean what you said today?"

"So you did hear me?"

Jude nodded her head.

"Yeah I did. I meant every single word of it"

"Are you sure you aren't just lying to me, again?"

"I would never lie to you about something this serious to me! What's it going to take to make you believe me and for you to consider forgiving me in the future?!"

"Prove it. Prove it to me that you meant it"

Tommy walked up to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. They both looked into each other's eyes.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her as if his life depended on it. To him it did.

When they broke away, Tommy looked at her in hope she would believe him.

Jude was shocked.

"Jude, say something"

"You know I'm not just going to trust you in a split second. It will take a long time for me to rust you again"

"I know that Jude. I don't expect your trust in a split second. Can you try at least?"

"Yeah I can try, but I'm not making any promises"

"Ok. I can deal with that. You know I'm leaving to go back tomorrow"

"Yeah I know. When will you visit?"

"I'm actually planning on coming back to stay"

"Really?" Jude smiled in hope.

"Really" Tommy smiled back.

"Say it, Tommy" Jude said, hoping he would understand what she was getting at.

"I love you Jude" Tommy said, knowing that was the right thing to say.

"Good because I love you too. That's the truth"

Tommy smiled while picking her up and twirling her around. She squealed, but a happy squeal.

Tommy let her down and put his arm around her. Jude in turn put her head on his shoulder.

"You know I never sold my penthouse" Tommy said.

"Really? Why didn't you sell it?" Jude asked.

"I guess I jut had a feeling that I would be coming back someday. Also Tori and I are staying there. But it's going to take a while before I come back. Maybe two months I don't know. It could be less than that"

"Why?"

"I have to sell my parents' old house and I would have to sell TQ Studios or find someone to take it over from me but I would still own it"

"You don't have to sell your parents' house. You could keep it as a vacation or holiday house. Wait, you own TQ Studios? So you are the producer/manager of Cosmic Essence? I love them! I never paid attention to who managed them, only the studio they were under."

"I guess I could keep it as a vacation or holiday house. I could get you autographs from Cosmic Essence if you want. They actually are fans of yours. When I told them that I knew you, they were all excited. They asked if I could get them your autograph. Then they were disappointed when I told them that I hadn't talked to you in six years. They would love the surprise of an autograph when I go back"

Jude just smiled. Tommy couldn't help but smile too. Her smile was just so infectious.

Then there was a knock on the door.

They both groaned but told whoever it was that they could come in.

The door opened to reveal Darius.

Darius took one look at where Tommy's arm was and where Jude's head was, and he knew that Tommy had said something right.

Darius actually smiled. That was a first.

"Great job Jude. You were amazing out there. You can go home now. Oh Tom, Portia wanted to know if it was ok with you if she had Tori for the night before you go back tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine" Tommy said.

"Alright, see you guys later. Be sure to come by the studio before you leave. For one thing, you have to say goodbye, and another, you won't get your daughter if you don't" with that said, Darius walked out the door.

"So do you want a ride home?" Tommy asked.

"Yes and no. If I go home I get to sleep. But if I don't then I get to see you more. You're going back tomorrow and I won't see you for who knows how long" Jude whined.

"Jude you need your sleep"

"Well what if you come with me? I could get some sleep, I get to spend more time with you, you get to spend more time with me; it's a win, win scenario" Jude looked at Tommy with her enticing blue eyes.

"Girl, why must you use the eyes?" Tommy asked.

"Because they work" Jude answered with a grin.

"That they do. Where do you live now? Same house?"

"You know the Chrome Cat?" Jude pondered, even though she knew he would remember.

"I could never forget. What about it?"

"Well the space next door to it is where I live. I converted it into a penthouse apartment you could say. I renovated the Chrome Cat so it is much better than it was the last time we were there. There is a doorknob that successfully works. That red couch is still there too. I couldn't get rid of the red couch"

"Cool. Come on, let's go" Tommy took Jude by the hand, turning off the light in the dressing room and closing the door.

Tommy led her to the car he rented and they drove to Jude's place.

Inside, Tommy was amazed at how huge the space actually was.

It wasn't as big as his penthouse but it was big.

"So what do you think?" Jude asked, throwing her keys on the front table and closing the front door.

"It's great Jude. I can see you living here" Tommy answered, sitting on her couch in front of her LCD Flat-screen t.v.

Jude sat down on the couch with him and leaned against his side, with her head on his shoulder.

Tommy instinctively put his arm around her.

"What do you want to do?" Tommy asked, looking down at her.

"We could just stay like this or you could tell me something about you that I don't know. This to me seems like the right time to tell me something" Jude answered.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll start out by telling you about my family and where I grew up. I was born here in Toronto but moved to Joliet, Montana when I was five. Joliet is a really small town. It only has about 601 people living there. When I was in Boyz Attack, I moved back to Toronto. I have a sister, her name is Annabel. She is actually the same age as you. She loves your music and she can probably tell you many embarrassing stories about me from when I was younger. My sister lives around here actually. She moved here a year ago. I haven't seen her in a few months. I was going to see her today actually, but Tori wanted to go to G-Major right away. I guess I should get going" Tommy made a move to get up but Jude pulled him back.

"Jude I really do have to go" Jude pouted and gave him THE eyes.

"Or I could just stay here" Tommy sighed.

Jude smiled in triumph.

"Harrison, sometimes you can be so seventeen"

"Well Quincy, you can be so twenty-four"

**A/N: Well this is my longest chapter yet. It took me a while to write this. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the morning, Jude woke up with warm strong arms around her.

She looked over at her now boyfriend.

She smiled.

She thought Tommy could sense that she was looking at him because he began to wake up.

Tommy stretched and yawned, and then turning to her, he opened his eyes.

"Hey" Tommy said sleepily.

"Hi" Jude said back.

"So did we actually—"

"Yeah Jude we did. We can't go back to the point before we did, you know"

"I know and I don't care. I don't regret it at all. Do…do you regret it?" Jude frowned.

"Not for a second" but then she smiled at his answer.

"Good. Now I'm going to go take a shower. You brought your clothes in last night didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'll make us breakfast and then I'll take a shower after you"

"Ok" Jude got up and kissed Tommy quickly then went to take a shower.

Then shortly after, Tommy got up and went into the kitchen.

_Hmm…what to make, what to make? Ah, I'll make her the J shaped pancakes she likes and an omelet for myself. Oh of course I can't forget the coffee we both need._ Tommy thought.

When Tommy finished making the breakfast, Jude came out of the shower with her hair dripping wet and in a bathrobe.

"Mmm…something smells good" Jude said, walking to the kitchen table where Tommy was sitting. He had already set the table with the food and everything.

"You made me my J shaped pancakes and coffee. You are my life saver"

"Anything for you Big Eyes"

Jude smiled.

"I haven't heard that in a long time. I've really missed you Tommy. I mean you have no idea how much I missed you"

"And you have no idea how much I missed you. I'm so sorry. I thought about you every day and how I screwed up by breaking your heart. I never want to do that again, ever. I will try my absolute best not to"

"I know you're sorry. I have already forgiven you. The minute you kissed me and didn't say to forget it, I forgave you Tommy"

"Jude, you know I love you right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too Tommy" they both grinned.

After another hour, they had both finished getting ready and were sitting on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today before you leave?" Jude asked, saddened by the fact that he was leaving.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go see my sister, then bring her by G-Major so Tori could see her. Tori loves my sister. I thought it could be a good surprise. What do you think?"

"I like that idea"

"Cool. I'll just go re-pack my stuff so we can go" Tommy got up from the couch and went to go pack his stuff.

When Tommy was done, they both went to the car and drove for an hour to his sister's house.

While they were driving, Jude took the opportunity to ask Tommy about Tori and his sister.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah Jude?"

"What does Tori like, dislikes, interests, and all that?"

"Well as I said before, she loves your music. She loves pasta, tortier, chocolate, and pancakes. She absolutely hates fish. She is allergic to almonds and pistachios. She's learning to play guitar and piano from yours truly. She also wants to learn how to cook. My parents loved to cook. They had a restaurant in Montana that I had to close. Tori also loves to draw. It's probably the thing she's going to associate herself with that's her thing to do and not what everyone in the family does. She's really good actually. Definitely better than what I can do. I don't know where she got the idea from but she does it. Oh her favorite color is purple"

"Cool, what about your sister?"

"Annabel can cook too, or rather bake. She's a pastry chef. She inherited wanting to cook from my parents. I can cook too but I never wanted to learn it. I just grew up doing it. Anna lives above her bakery. She is the only one in my family that got a college degree in something. My parents never did and you know I never did. I didn't even finish 7th grade. Also like I said before, she loves your music too. She's also a dancer. That's the thing she's original in my family for doing. No one else in my family dances. Her favorite color is blue and she is the only one besides you that can call me 'Tommy'"

"Why?"

"When I was just starting 7th grade, before I dropped out, Anna was just starting kindergarten. I would walk her to school every day. Then after school there would always be these three guys who were in my class that would pick on Anna. She would be waiting for me on a bench outside the school. Those guys would come up to her and pick on her. Then when she would see me, she would always yell 'Tommy! Tommy!' Then those guys would make fun of me for my sister calling me 'Tommy'. Then I would just swear at them and tell them to buzz off, and my sister and I would go home. Then one day Anna asked me why I said those bad words to those guys. I told her it's because I don't want to be called 'Tommy' and they don't get it. Then she said she won't call me 'Tommy' anymore. But then I said she can always call me 'Tommy' because, she doesn't make fun of me. She calls me that when she asks for help. So that's why. She's called me 'Tommy' ever since"

"Aww…Tommy to the rescue, as always. You're always there to catch me when I fall. I've kind of always wondered something"

"Wondered what?"

"I've wondered why you let me call you 'Tommy'"

"When I first heard you and Jamie make your little speech to Georgia and how you said 'Lil Tommy Q', I loved how 'Tommy' just rolled off your tongue. So I've let you call me that ever since"

Jude just smiled and went silent for the rest of the drive.

"Jude, we're here" they drove into a parking space in front of a little shop. The shop was called 'Bonfils's Bakery'.

They got out of the car.

"So does your real last name happen to be Bonfils?" Jude asked, trying to contain a laugh.

"Shut up and yes it is" Tommy hit playfully on the arm and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Tommy smiled and put his arm around her waist before taking her inside.

There was a little bell above the door that rung.

Jude looked around the little shop. It was all painted lights blues and had white molding that was intricately detailed.

Then someone walked from the back of the shop.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" the person greeted.

Tommy slowly took off his shades and smiled.

"Hey sis" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Anna hugged her brother.

"Tommy what are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming back here" Anna asked.

"Yeah that's what I thought too but since yesterday was Tori's birthday, she had to go to Jude Harrison's concert. Of course I didn't want to her to go since that meant I had to go. But I knew I had to come back here at some point, so I went with her" Tommy replied.

"Where is my favorite niece?" Anna inquired.

"Anna, she is your only niece and she is with her mom and uncle right now" Tommy responded.

"Tommy, who is that behind you?" Anna wondered.

"Well I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Jude" Tommy answered.

Jude smiled and took off her sunglasses.

"Jude Harrison! Tommy, I thought you said she would hate your guts if you ever came back here?" Anna was confused.

"I know I said that but, it turns out she doesn't hate me after all" Tommy answered, putting his arm around Jude.

She in turn put her arm around his waist.

"Jude, if I may ask, how in the world did you turn my brother from a player to someone committed?" Anna asked jokingly.

"Come on Anna…" Tommy warned, half laughing.

"Oh I don't know, with my special powers I guess" Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes and smiled.

"No, it wasn't that. I changed for the better when you called me 'Tommy'" Tommy smiled.

Jude and Tommy leaned in and gave each other a sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Aww…you two are so cute together. Ok, so can I get you anything?" Anna said.

Jude and Tommy turned their heads back to Anna.

"Sis, you wouldn't happen to have any of your infamous caramel almond clusters would you?" Tommy hoped.

"Yes I do. But I don't sell them. I keep them for myself. I'll have to go in the back to get them. I'll be right back" Anna walked into the back.

Tommy led Jude over to a table and they both sat down.

"Your sister seems great" Jude said.

"Yeah she is. She is a great person. She is so passionate about what she does. You know she makes everything herself. I've been trying to tell her to hire at least someone else to help her but she won't do it. Anna threw herself into working hard when our parents passed away. She was only seventeen when they passed away. So I took care of her until she went to college. She studied so hard. It paid off though. It wasn't healthy the way she worked hard though. She never had time to hang out with her friends or just have time to herself. That was the way she dealt with our parents' deaths. I dealt with it differently and in a much more unhealthy way. I took to drinking. It was a stupid way of dealing but that's what I did. Anna was too focused on studying to notice how wasted I was every night. But Tori, she noticed how pale and sickly I looked. She saved me. She came up to me one day and said, 'daddy you look sick. You're so white like a ghost. I don't want you to ever be a ghost daddy. I don't want you to die! Nanna and Papa wouldn't want you to die.' She was only five and didn't know what I was doing but, she knew I was doing something to myself. She made me realize that I was hurting myself and most of all her. I got myself on a detoxifying program and got sober. I didn't want to go in rehab because I didn't trust my seventeen year old sister with my daughter. Been sober for four years now" Tommy revealed.

"Wow" was all Jude said. She didn't know how to respond to that bit of information Tommy told her. She had to process it.

After a moment of silence, she found her voice.

"Tommy, not that I hate that you're doing it, but why are you telling me all of this?" Jude was confused.

"I'm telling you this because I realized that if I ever saw you again, I wasn't going to keep things from you again. You really know next to nothing about me. You've let me into your life so I want to let you into mine"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Phew! That took me three days to write. Well in pieces. What do you think? Tell me honestly. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where is my sister? She has been back there for a while. Anna, are you ok back there?" Tommy called.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the clusters. I guess I ate them all. I had already started a new batch. I'm just taking them out of the oven" Anna called back.

Tommy shook his head and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Jude asked in confusion.

Tommy stopped chuckling to give an answer.

"It's just she always did this when we were younger"

"Did what?"

"When we were kids and Anna baked something, she would make it for the family. But most of the time nobody got to eat what she made, because she would hide it so she could eat it herself"

"Hey what I made was good, ok? So what if ate everything I made? Nobody ever appreciated that I made anything" Anna chimed in, bringing out from the back a fresh batch of the caramel almond clusters.

"You never gave any of us a chance to try anything you made" Tommy pointed out.

"Fine, point well made. Well here you go. They're still hot so be careful" Anna said.

Anna pulled up a chair at the table they were sitting at.

"Mmm…" Tommy mumbled as he took his first bite of the cluster.

"Jude, you should really try one. They are delicious" Tommy said.

Jude nodded and tried one. She smiled at how good it was.

"You are right Tommy these are delicious. Anna, you should definitely sell these" Jude said.

"Really? You think so? I never thought about it. I just always loved these myself. I didn't think anybody else would like them" Anna responded.

"Yeah Anna, sell them. Trust me, ok? Now can you get away from here for a while, so you can come with us to see Tori? She would love to see you. You are her favorite aunt" Tommy said.

"I don't know Tommy"

"Anna, look around you. Nobody but Jude and I are here with you. You can close up for the day"

"Alright. I'm just going to put these clusters in the back and then we can go" Anna said and took the clusters into the back.

A few moments later, they were out the door and into their respective cars.

An hour later…

They walked into the lobby of G-Major. Tommy and Jude were holding hands of course.

Tori was in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hi dad, hi Jude" Tori greeted giving them a hug.

"Hey Tori. I have a surprise for you" Tommy said and stepped aside so Tori could see Anna.

"Aunt Anna!" Tori squealed in delight and immediately hugged her aunt.

"It's great to see you too Tori" Anna smiled.

Portia's head shot up when she heard Tori squeal 'Aunt Anna'. Portia walked out of the wardrobe room and out to the lobby.

Anna looked up from hugging Tori when she heard footsteps. Anna found that Portia was there.

Anna suddenly got an evil look on her face which Portia mimicked.

Anna released hugging Tori and walked over to Portia.

"Portia Mills" Anna said in a hating tone.

"Annabel Bonfils" Portia said in the same tone.

"It's Quincy, by the way" Portia corrected.

"Not to me it isn't. Never has, never will be" Anna told her.

Anna has never liked Portia ever since Tommy married her. The same goes for Portia. Anna now officially hates Portia's guts because she didn't tell Tommy she was pregnant at first, didn't tell him about their daughter for four years, and stopped going to visit said daughter. Portia hates Anna for not letting the whole thing go and not understanding why she did what she did.

Anna and Portia looked like they were both going to start a catfight.

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

Tommy just looked at his sister and Portia and silently shook his head in amusement.

"Tori, could you go get Darius? You know how those two get" Tommy said calmly. Tori obliged and got Darius.

Jude just looked at Tommy with confusion.

Tommy seemed to notice this and turned fully around to face her.

"My sister and Portia have always hated each other. Anna hates Portia because she didn't tell me she was pregnant at first, then didn't tell me about Tori for four years, and stopped coming to visit Tori. Portia hates Anna for not letting the whole thing go and not understanding why she did what she did. I still don't understand why she did what she did, but I don't go around wanting to kill her like my sister does. She would never do it of course but, it's fun to watch" Tommy told her.

Jude lightly hit his arm.

"What? I end up have to pull Anna away from Portia each time. I don't understand why they can't just let it go and explain things to each other. I just don't want them fighting anymore since I'm going to be here permanently again" Tommy said.

Before Jude could talk again, Darius and Tori came out.

Darius saw the scene before him and walked up to his sister and tried to pull her away from Anna.

Tommy did the same thing to Anna. After a while of prying, Tommy and Darius successfully pulled their sisters away from one another.

That was a good thing too, because Anna was ready to pounce on Portia.

"If I am going to come back here, I don't want to see anymore of this! I'm sick of it! Now I don't expect both of you to be best friends but, I expect you two to be civil towards each other. You both got me?" Tommy said angrily.

Both Anna and Portia rolled their eyes simultaneously and nodded.

Tommy laughed then stopped after a few minutes.

"You both are more alike than you know. But anyways, Tori you have to say goodbye to your mom, uncle, aunt, and Jude because we have to go back home now" Tommy told her.

"Aw man do we really have to go? We just got here. I don't get to see mom and Uncle Darius very much. Can we stay a bit longer please?" Tori begged.

Tommy sighed and thought.

"Well, how about you stay here and I go back home? Then I'll come back in a few days" Tommy suggested.

"Thank you dad!" Tori squealed.

Tommy smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, give me a hug because I have to get going" Tommy said.

"Ok. Bye dad. When will you be back?" Tori asked.

"A week at the most, not too long" Tommy replied.

"Ok. Bye then" Tori said, hugging her dad.

When they broke the embrace, Tommy turned to Jude who was looking down at her shoes.

"Girl, don't look so sad. I'll be back real soon. Come here" Tommy said.

Jude walked over to Tommy and hugged him.

Tommy's arms snaked around her back.

After breaking away from the hug a little bit to kiss goodbye, Tommy said goodbye to everyone else.

Tommy then made his way out of G-Major to the car.

**A/N: Wow, it's like been forever since I updated. Well what do you think? I really don't know what to think about this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
